


Alone no longer

by DWrites



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWrites/pseuds/DWrites
Summary: After all of the battles and her long journey, Sansa resides up North.





	Alone no longer

Sansa stared at the piece of paper before her, quill in hand. While she didn’t want to aggravate the six united kingdoms in the south, she knew she technically had the authority to do this. Besides, the Unsullied had already set sail and the Dothraki were camped out somewhere in the westerlands, according to a recent scroll from Tyrion. 

 

“As long as Jon stays in the North, he’ll be fine,” Sansa reassured herself.

 

Taking a deep breath, she began to write the pardon. Jon was to be freed from the Night’s Watch, and of any vows he might have retaken. He would be allowed to live in the North peacefully. Of course, if Jon were to cross the border into any of the six kingdoms, he’ll be under the mercy of Bran. Even though they were of the same blood, Bran would not be able to just send Jon back North. Sansa's pardon did not apply to his kingdoms, and the punishment for desertion of the Night's Watch was death.

 

Sansa walked over to the maester’s quarters and handed him the sealed scroll.

 

“To be sent immediately to Castle Black,” she ordered.

 

“Yes, Your Grace,” the maester gave a small bow and Sansa smiled. She was still getting used to being a queen.

 

“Any word from my sister?” She inquired.

 

The maester shook his head, “No, Your Grace.”

 

Sansa sighed. She knew Arya was more than capable of handling herself, but she was still worried. Eventually the supplies would run out, and there was no telling what they would find, if they even found anything.

 

“Thank you,” Sansa smiled again, and left the room. 

 

x

 

A reply came from Castle Black sooner than she expected. She opened the scroll and read the message.

 

“Your Grace?”  

 

Sansa looked up, her face pale. “Jon is gone. He went North, beyond the wall. I shouldn’t have waited so long, I should have done this immediately—” Sansa broke off and set the scroll down. Suddenly, she felt extremely alone. Bran was busy down south, Arya was unreachable to the west, and Jon was somewhere in the North.

 

“Please post-pone any meetings that might come my way today. I need to rest.” Sansa went to her chambers, and shut the door. It was only when she was completely alone that she let herself cry.

 

x

 

“Your Grace, a wildling would like to speak to you.” 

 

Sansa nodded, and a woman approached her. She had messy blonde hair that was tied back, and was wearing faded brown furs. A spear was strapped to her back and she had a bundle of grey in her arms. Sansa had issued a law that any peaceful wildling would be allowed to settle in the North. Of course, with the threat of the White Walkers over, most wildlings still preferred to live north of the wall.

 

“Well, you look nothing like Jon,” the wildling said, with a grin.

 

Several of the lords and ladies in the room started at the informality, but Sansa raised her hand for silence. She knew the wilding’s culture, and assumed the woman meant no disrespect.

 

“You know Jon?” Sansa asked, leaning forward.

 

“Ay.” The woman nodded. “He’s alive and well. A true Northerner. And I’m not referring to this warm land you call the North.”

 

“Please let him know that he is welcome home anytime,” Sansa said. “I’ve pardoned him in my kingdom.”

 

The woman nodded again. Just then, the grey fur in her arms stirred. A head popped up and yawned, revealing sharp teeth.

 

“Is that —?” Sansa trailed off, her eyes wide.

 

“A direwolf. Jon found her up north, all alone. She is very gentle, yet strong-willed. Jon felt he should send her south, to you. I had some business down here, some kin that’s South-o’-the-Wall, so I volunteered to go.” The woman set the direwolf down, who clumsily got to its feet and looked around. The direwolf turned to Sansa, and bound towards her.

 

Sansa smiled and scooped the pup up onto her lap.

 

“Thank you,” Sansa said softly, scratching the pup behind the ears.

 

“Of course,” the wildling woman nodded and then departed.

 

The pup looked up, and its yellow eyes met Sansa’s.

 

“You shall be called Queen,” Sansa announced. The pup yapped and licked her face. 

 

Sansa smiled and no longer felt so alone.

 


End file.
